


Prosperity

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Spring Drabble Challenge [25]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Ableism, Canon Disabled Character, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Pre-Reboot, Rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Oracle mattered more than Batgirl ever did. Barbara doesn't want to hear any arguments about it.





	Prosperity

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever the hell decided to throw out Barbara's entire characterization to make her Batgirl again/have her walk again can eat my whole ass. LOOK AT ME I'M DC COMICS IF YOU ARE DISABLED EFF YOU YOU GET VIRTUALLY NO SUPERHEROES THAT REPRESENT YOU AND IM GONNA TELL YOU THAT YOU ONLY HAVE VALUE IF YOU CAN WALK AGAIN AND BE MAGICALLY CURED ALSO IF YOU ARE POOR EFF YOU TOO so how about you choke on flaming legos DC Comics

 

026\. Prosperity

*

Nothing is more important than the mission. Bruce uses that like a mantra, to keep him focused, to keep them _all_ focused. Getting paralyzed from the waist-down put some things in perspective.

"You can't change my mind about this," she tells Bruce, glaring through thin-rimmed glasses.

Barbara wheels herself out, frustrated and trembling.

A _cure_? For what?

What exactly was so _wrong_ with her? Whether or not she could use her legs _shouldn't_ be the most important aspect of herself.

Oracle mattered more than Batgirl ever did.

For good measure, a smirking Barbara flips off the nearby camera.

*

 


End file.
